


When worlds collide Book 1

by GiftedLookerBee



Series: When worlds collide [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Roblox (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedLookerBee/pseuds/GiftedLookerBee
Summary: When tony stark was a kid, he wa hit by a meteorite containing deoxys and absorbed it. How would this affect his future?
Series: When worlds collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613464
Kudos: 1





	When worlds collide Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> All charactors are owned by either marvel, game freak or Cish. I own nothing (So far) This is me first attempt at fanfiction so pls check for spelling errors . Thanks

Will be out in 24 hours time


End file.
